What If I'm Wrong
by IForgiveYou27
Summary: One shot based losley off of the spoiler for the finale that Quinn gives something to Rachel. Train Tickets . Just something to tide my brain over and live in the delusion that Rachel breaks up with Finn in the finale. Yup. Here you go.
1. Chapter 1

What If I'm Wrong

Summary: One shot based loosley off of the spoiler for the finale that Quinn gives something to Rachel. ( Train Tickets). Just something to tide my brain over and live in the delusion that Rachel breaks up with Finn in the finale. Yup. Here you go.

A/N: Sooo I have writers block on my other story, but I promise I'm working on it. This idea kinda just popped into my head after I read the spoiler and heard this song on my itunes. Song is What If I'm Wrong by Ehren Ebbage.

On with the show...

* * *

Mr. Schuester walked into the choir room with his head bowed realizing it was the last time he would ever be here with this specific group of students. As he approached the piano and looked out across the sea of faces sitting in front of him he took a deep breath and began to speak some of the hardest words he'd ever have to say. These kids changed his life and they definitely meant the world to him so he just wanted to spend their last day together singing to each other.

"Alright guys, I'm going to open the floor to every senior to sing a song to the rest of us first and then they younger students can sing to our departing seniors. How's that sound?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Does it have to be a song for the whole group or can it maybe be a specific song for one person and we just want to get out what we need to say in song before it's too late?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

"Either one Quinn, the choice is really up to you. I just want you guys to spend this last day together sharing your feelings with each other. Singing your hearts out, and enjoying your last day together as a glee club, a family." he replied getting misty eyed.

Everyone sat and contemplated what they wanted to sing and slowly everyone started to go up and sing their songs. Tears were flowing freely and happy smiles were worn by everyone. Quinn finally realized everyone of the seniors but her had gone and Mr. Schue was beckoning her forward. She took a deep breath before descending the risers and taking her place in front of the rest of her friends.

"Okay, so this song, well, it's really only for one of you, and not that I don't love you all because I do, but I really need to get this out before I lose my chance and the love of my life is gone forever. I have to take a shot, probably my only shot, but I can't ignore this any longer. It's too big to hold in." Quinn mumbled looking directly at Rachel who wore a completely oblivious face and was looking around the room to see who Quinn could be talking about. She only landed on a smirking Santana staring directly at her which she thought was weird. Turning around in her seat and grabbing hold of Finn's hand, she settled her attention on Quinn and waited for her to start.

**Yea I lose all reason**

**Like somehow I'm just not allowed**

**To keep my feet beneath me when you come around**

**In every direction**

**My attention scatters and stalls**

**It's hard to stay focused**

**I know you see it all**

**And I wait here out in the open exposed**

**The way I imagine**

**It should be easy**

**The stars all aligned**

**As if it was just meant to be**

**What if I'm wrong and you don't feel the same**

**Am I getting ahead of myself?**

**Made my own demons**

**Like there's harm in believing in fate**

**Guess I'm just scared that I'll make a mistake **

**And I wait here out in the open exposed**

**The way I imagine**

**It should be easy**

**The stars all aligned**

**As if it was just meant to be**

**What if I'm wrong and you don't feel the same**

**Am I getting ahead of myself?**

**The way I imagine**

**It should be easy**

**The stars all aligned**

**As if it was just meant to be**

**What if I'm wrong and you don't feel the same**

**Am I getting ahead of myself?**

Quinn finished the song slightly breathless and still starring at Rachel waiting for her to catch on. She had watched the brunette slowly slip her hand from Finn's somewhere in the middle of the song and a confused look cross her face but it would seem she still had yet to process what it all meant. She waited for another beat or two before she got impatient.

"Rach-" she didn't even get her name out before Rachel was up out of her seat and out the door.

"Okay what the hell just happened?" Finn asked starring blankly after his girlfriend and looking back at Quinn.

"I gotta.. I gotta go after her.." she said and was out the door searching for Rachel everywhere.

Quinn had made it up and down all four halls and both upstairs halls at least twice before she realized where the brunette would have gone. She started off down the opposite end of the hallway heading towards their bathroom thinking about how stupid she was to not look there first. When she finally reached the bathroom door she took a deep breath and tried to compose herself before walking through the door. What she saw when she entered however was nothing she could have been prepared for. Rachel was sitting with her head back against the wall shaking from crying so hard. She didn't even hear Quinn come in until the other girl was right beside her wrapping her up in her arms.

"W-why did you have to ruin it Q-quinn? Why couldn't you just leave it alone?" she bawled into the blonde's shoulder.

"I don't understand Rach? I didn't mean, I never thought you felt the same. You can tell me if you don't I'm a big girl I can handle it. I just don't want to lose you as a friend even though you know how I feel. We can still just be friends Rachel!"

"We CAN'T just be friends Quinn. We just can't and you know that!"

"Why not? This doesn't have to change anything. I'll get over it!"

"Because it changes everything! It changes... It ... It.."

"It what Rachel, wha-"

Quinn was cut off by Rachel passionately capturing her lips and gripping onto her collar for dear life.

"Rach- Rachel wait!" Quinn stuttered as she pulled away.

"What about Finn? And NYADA? And you just kissed me... Holy shit you just kissed me." she sat dazed.

"I don't know Quinn, I don't, its not, I need time to figure this all out, but all I know is that I feel more for you then I've ever felt for anyone and I can't change that now, not knowing you feel the same way." Rachel replied holding tightly to Quinn.

"Well then, I have something for you, I mean I was going to give them to you regardless, but now, well here .." she trailed off handing Rachel a years pass of train tickets from New York to New Haven. When she noticed Rachel looking up at her she continued.

"I didn't want you to have an excuse not to visit me and I got myself a matching pack to come see you. I can't live without you Rachel Berry. That first ticket is for the weekend after we move. Figure out what you want, and if you want this, us, you'll be standing on that platform waiting for me to come pick you up. If not, well then I'll know my answer. I love you Rachel Barbara Berry, I always have" and with that she kissed Rachel once more and got up off the bathroom floor and walked out of the school leaving a stunned Rachel looking at the tickets in her hands for only a fleeting moment before she ran out chasing after the blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

What If I'm Wrong

Summary: One shot based loosley off of the spoiler for the finale that Quinn gives something to Rachel. ( Train Tickets). Just something to tide my brain over and live in the delusion that Rachel breaks up with Finn in the finale. Yup. Here you go.

A/N: So this was originally intended to be a one shot, but seeing as how after last weeks episode when they didn't even have Rachel and Quinn interact or see each other, well I decided to continue this and make it a two shot, if people like it and want me to continue I may just do that. I need a new project anyways. The only good thing about last weeks episode is that at least Rachel and Finn are still broken up for now.

Here's the second installment.

Rachel took off out of the bathroom as fast as she could back to the choir room but when she ran through the door she was met with the curious looks of the rest of her glee club minus one blonde she desperately needed to see. She stood there confused for a moment trying to figure out where Quinn could have gone. Not realizing how long she had been standing there, she was surprised to see Finn and Mr. Schue standing there trying to get her attention when she finally came back into focus. Immediately she turned around and left the choir room not caring that Finn was calling after her. She needed to get to her car, obviously Quinn had left school and Rachel was hoping she would find her at home.

By the time she had gotten to Quinn's house Rachel found herself with two tickets, slightly pissed off, and she couldn't get her hands to stop shaking. She sat in her car trying to get herself to calm down before she exited and made her way up the Fabray's driveway. Having noticed Quinn's car in the driveway she mustered up her courage and knocked on the blonde's door. When nobody answered after several minutes she tried again. It was starting to look like no one was going to answer the door so she turned around defeated and started down the stairs when the door swung open.

"Rachel?" came the questioning tone of Judy Fabray's voice. When Rachel turned around Mrs. Fabray was standing in the door way in her work out clothes, headphones around her neck, and a running a towel over her hands.

"Hello Mrs. Fabray, is Quinn home?" she asked quietly her head down.

"How many times have I told you, it's Judy, dear, and I'm sorry sweetheart you just missed her."

"What do you mean I just missed her? Her car is in the driveway..." she turned to point and then a thought crossed her mind and her face distorted into sadness. "Oh.. I get it she's ignoring me, that's just like Quinn, throw some big important thing at me and then run away and hide. I should have known. I'm so stupid, to think that she actually wanted to be with me, this was all just a cruel joke, one last hurrah on Rachel Berry, I'm sorry for bothering you Mrs. Fabray. I'll be going now" she finished tearfully and turning once again to descend the stairs. She was stopped however by Judy grasping her wrist.

"Rachel what? No, she's really not here. You're welcome to check the house but you won't find her. I'm guessing she didn't tell any of you that she got early acceptence into Yale. Her and her father are heading to the airport now to go up there and get her signed up for her classes and an apartment together before she starts in July. They'll be back sometime this weekend if you would like to come back then?" she tried.

"She... she... early acceptance? huh. Makes sense though. And no thank you Judy, I don't need to come back this weekend." Rachel stated a plan already in place. "I need to go now though, it was nice seeing you."

"You too dear. Don't be a stranger this summer just because Quinn's leaving early." she chidded and as Rachel nodded and turned to leave she added one last thing stopping Rachel in her tracks. "Oh and by the way Rachel, she isn't running and she really does love you. And both Russel and I would be honored to have you in the family. Just keep that in mind."

Rachel stood dumbfounded for a moment at the fact that not only had it seemed like Quinn had told both her parents, but they actually approved. Not needing anymore reasons to stand around, Rachel ran back up and hugged the elder Fabray before leaving.

"I know she does Judy, and it means a lot. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go home and pack, I have a plane to catch."

"Oh where are you going?" Judy asked with a smirk.

"To get Quinn"


End file.
